


Danganronpa: Despair's Sour Candy

by nxiisnina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Next Generation, Single Parents, The relationships are the parents that will arrive later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxiisnina/pseuds/nxiisnina
Summary: [MONOKUMA AND MONOMI ARE HUMAN HERE!]Junko Enoshima is no longer in charge, The new mastermind has taken her place. 24 Ultimate students, all from different bloodlines trapped in this killing semester. Watch as Tatsuya Togami goes through the killing game semester, Will she live or will she die? Time will tell...Besides, Blood coated-Sour candy is all they get, Or is it?-Contains: Gore, swearing, OC X Canon, Violence, Your favourites dying.-Art by me!Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft and Kazutaka Kodaka.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko & Monokuma, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Original Male Character(s), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge: The semester of sweet bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I uploaded this fangan on wattpad too and on the wattpad version.. I kinda separated it.. So I merged the prologue together here! The daily and deadly lives will be separtaed. That's for sure!! Anyways, Hope y'all enjoy :)

"Tatsuya! Get up young lady, You'll be late."

"I'm up papa! Where are my bags again?"

"Didn't you leave it in your office again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry father. I'll go get it immediantly!"

The sounds of Togami Corperation's new heiress ecohed through the halls. Her name? Tatsuya Togami. Ultimate Business Woman, Daughter of Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi. She ran through the halls to find her bags. Where is she heading you may ask? Well..She's attending Hope's Peak Academy, High school for ultimate students.

The blonde lady grabbed her bags, and hopped on to her limosuine to reach the train station. During the ride, she was anxious, She can't focus on what to do, Until her father brought her back. "Tatsuya? Were you zoning out again?", "Sorry Father, I'm just nervous"

"Tatsuya, It's ok. You'll do great! I'm sure you'll be fine.", Said the reassuring voice of Makoto Naegi, That sound always makes Tatsuya calm, The heiress replied.

"Thanks papa! I'll try."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TATSUYA'S POV

That was the last thing I remember hearing.

Hope's Peak, The academy for gifted children..Or atleast that's what I've heard.

There I stood, The train leading me, and 23 more ultimates there. 

Then..I felt werid, Is the world making a 180? I felt tired, my legs? Shaking. I passed out on the train leading me there. 

I woke up to see myself in a classroom? I thought I was on the train! Oh well..I'll investigate, Seems like the windows are borded up with...Lime flovoured candy?

The lime candy tasted great, But it's not the time for candy! I gotta get out of here!

I kept on looking, There was a key on my table. It looked like it was made out of peppermint. Beside it, there was a note.

"Dear Tatsuya Togami! You've been accepted into Hope's Peak! Please head to the gym at 8AM sharp for a welcoming ceremony!""

"A welcoming ceremony?" Was what I thought, I was confused. I headed to the gym. The halls were empty, frankly werid for a school..

I opened the door.

23 ultimates, all with different looks turned around.

"Looks like I'll have to introduce myself...."

"Oh look, another goody two-shoes...Fuckin' Great!"

"Shut up, You delinquint."

"P-please calm down!"

".....Why am I here with these morons..."

There they all stood. The ultimate students of this year's semester, From the group I remembered someone..She stood there nervously. She ran up to me and tackled me into a hug. 

"Seems like you two know each other already, If I'm assuming correctly." said a voice. It sounded like a doll..but it's sort of real? "Like hell if they dunno' They're like cousins or siblings of some shit!"

"Excuse me! But shouldn't we like...Introduce ourselves? I mean, It's annoying to call you by appearence since you all look like a...I don't wanna be rude but...You all look like SHIT!" A peppy voice said.

"That's right, I'll start. Hello! You all may know me from my father's corperation, but for those who don't. My name is Tatsuya Togami, You can call me Tats or Tatsu for short. I'm the ultimate business woman!" I said, Hoping to get a response...A girl spoke up.

"I guess I will go next.... Emi Momota, Ultimate astronomer. That's all you'll need to know." said the beetish hair girl. Followed by Emi's voice, a loud squeak peepped up.

"I'm next huh? Well then.. I'm Osana Koizumi, Ultimate Choreographer! Hehe! Say, Anyone got gummy worms?" said the owner of that loud peep. She sounds like a child, but how? Must've been genetics...

"So be it! My name is Elliese Ludenberg, I'm what they call: The Ultimate Influencer." that doll voice spoke up...god was it creepy. It almost fooled me to think there was a doll! Who knew that Miss Ludenberg from all social medias could have come to this school. Mabye it had something to do that one of her mothers is the principle of this school.

"Jeez..You're dramatic, Like me! The name's Zeno. Zeno Iruma! Ultimate actress, what more do you expect!" Oh my gosh..It's actually Zeno. I've seen her movies before. They're all good, though one of my fathers usually won't take me to the cinemas, Aunt Komaru did take me to see some...The good times.

"This is no time for epic entrences! I'm so sorry for raising my voice earlier..Jeane Lanor, Ultimate florist." said a boy's voice. Lanor...Haven't I heard of that surname somewhere before? It's quite european...His parents must be a forginer. 

"Bloody hell, ya want my fuckin' name?! Usabi Oowada. I aint' tellin ya more. Now fuck off." said an agressive voice. Oowada..I knew that name. Rumors that she has something related to prime minister of Japan..Mabye she's his daughter? That's impossible to belive.

"Name's Nanito Shinguji! I don't remember my talent. But I ain't all bad." popped up a sound, It was odd but strangely calming... Wonder why.. 

"Nyahahah! I, Maito Yonaga have arrived!" came a boy's voice. He looked like he came from an island.. Honestly, He seems a bit old fashioned but hey? Who am I to judge?

"Oh jeez.. Well, Name's Sato. Sato Ikusaba.. I am the youngest, but I can kick ass if y'all want." said a boy. At first I couldn't take him seriously depending on how young he looks.. But if my memory is working, I think he's that young boy who made waves around.. Mabye it's because he can command armies.. Or Mabye it's something relating to Mukuro Ikusaba...

"If you idiots know Sato, I'm sure you know me! What?? You don't?! UGHHH! Well... I'm CIDO FUCKING ENOSHIMA!!" Said a girl. I've seen her on magazines before! And honestly, I know her father was a befamed game show host, and her mother was a fashionista, So who's to say that she wouldn't be a fashion queen! Or as she calls it... 

"I-I'm...Jín... J-Jín M-mioda... And o-over h-here is..." said a girl, only to be interrupted by a hyperactive boy.  
"KATSUKO MIODA!!!! I'm Jín's older brother! 10 minutes older in fact!" said the boy. The Mioda Twins, I have been to one of their mother's concerts. So I think I've seen them before. 

"It's my turn huh? Well, I am Soran Tanaka. Prince and future king of Novolestic. It is very nice to meet you!" said a boy. A prince?!? I never knew we accepted royalty! Well.. Mabye years ago they did. And the Tanaka family is the rulers of Novolestic, so I guess it makes sense. 

"Well, My name is Getja Hinata. Got into here because of luck. Nothing else really!" Huh? Got into by luck.. That's pretty cool. 

"Krius Momota. Older than Emi. That's it." Another Momota.. That's cool! 

"Sup new kiddie! Misaya's the name, and fortune telling is my game!" greeted a girl. Wow, she looks really old.. Mabye 20? She looked at me and then all of us.. "Oh yeah.. Right. I'm older than you kiddies! Stuck in for a few years Y'know?" She said. Gosh, wonder what she did to be stuck for a few years here. 

"Rebooting.... Rebooting.... Transition complete... Starting AI...."

A voice came. There it was, the AI looked up. 

"Salutations! I am A3-A1 Saihara. Please address me as Amai! It is very nice to meet you all!" greeted the robot. An AI...Man this school is odd... In a good way of course! 

"I-I'm K-kamani... K-kamani F-fukawa... B-but... I-it's not like... A-any of y-you w-would c-care...o-oh... A-and I-im sorry i-if I s-scared y-you with t-the h-hug.. T-tatsuya... " Kamani! Oh yeah! She's my cousin, I remembered when Aunt Toko bought her along with me. And we did wild things back then. God that was fun. 

"Hm~? What's with the look lovelies? Name~? Benshooo Oumaaa!! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day! Hehehe....." whispered a boy... Damn was he insane. I heard news about this guy breaking out of many insane asylums.. 

"HIYAAAA!! I am Laioni Chabashira! Ultimate apprentice!!" yelled a girl. She seems very hyper. A bit too hyper for my taste..but it isn't Bensho level. 

"I'm last? Really... Ugh. Fine... Kita Kuzuryu! I work for cops and shit.. Seeing as I'm the ultimate crime scene technitican." said a blonde girl. Wait, wasn't she daughter of the fucking mafia?!

Someone coughed. "I believe you're forgetting us...", remarked a boy. He continued. "My name is Tosono Hoshi, Ultimate butler." he said. 

"Annnnd!! I'm Aniie Gokuhara! The ultimate biologist!" pepped up a girl. 

"It's about time. Now.. Whoever told us all to come here should be here by now." said Elliese. 

A lady wearing some Lolita clothes walked out. It was dark Lolita, Red.. Black.. Pink... White.. 

"Hello hello~!! Welcome to Hope's Peak~!!" The voice said it. "Welcome to Hope's peak! My oh my!! We've got an interesting batch this year haven't we?"

"Interesting... Interesting indeed... Now now.. I'm your new principal Monomi! Or Usami... As my boring ass brother calls me..." said the lady. 

Cido jolted at the last statement. "B-boring?! OH?! My dad isn't boring!" Monomi laughed and replied with a sly smile, "Oh! My oh my... I'm so sorry. But hey, at least... You're all in my world!"

"Your world? What do you mean you fucking bastard!?" yelled Kita. Jeane looked at Monomi.. He had a fearful expression across his face. "Well.. You see... You're all trapped in this place... And you idiots are participants of a killing game! Isn't that lovely? It's like a big game show!"

Everyone looked... What's the right word.. Horrified.. Mortified... Shocked.. Mabye all... God were my guts going insane.. A killing game?!? They're joking right?! This has to be a joke... 

"Y-you're s-serious?!" said Kamani, Fear across her face. "Hohohoho! It's true!" replied Monomi, Her two toned pigtails swang. 

"And to get out.. You all have to kill each other! No pacifist route here~! Sorry sorry!" she yelled. I was thrown away... Some of us kept repeating it wasn't real, some were freaking the fuck out. Elliese spoke up calmly and I think her proposal sent a chill down our spine. 

"So.. If we commit the perfect crime, We will be getting out of here. If I am assuming correctly that is." she said. Monomi laughed and replied with, "Ding ding ding!! Miss Ludenburger has gotten it correctly!"

Monomi then said, "Hey, Now that y'all know what we're in. I'm upping up the ante, How about you all go to the AV room? I've got a little surprise!"

We all walked to the AV room. In it contained a box, I looked around and saw a disc that said: "Tatsuya's Togami's movie"

I did what Monomi told all of us to do. Put the disc inside the CD player, sit back..relax and watch the tape. As she said... 

The tape was quite enjoyable at first. It was just my parents, telling me to do my best. Until, it glitched. What I saw before my eyes, I couldn't believe it. 

I saw my parents getting executed. Was I dreaming? I took off the headphones and glanced around. Everyone was scared by their tapes. I could hear Jeane backing into a wall, his face fulled with fear as he screamed. 

"No.. no... NO NO NO!! THIS CAN'T BE REAL?! RIGHT?!"

I looked at his tape. I only saw one lady, she had platinum hair.. And a fencing sword. It rolled out of her hands after the execution. Mabye that was Jeane's mother. But where was his father anyways? 

"Hey Jeane? It's gonna be ok! It will, jus' calm down!" Usabi was trying to calm him down, I never knew she had a soft side..

Further more, I could hear Maito praying over and over to god, Nanito sobbing, Jín freaking out while Katsuko tried to calm her. The despair in everyone's faces truly fulled Monomi. Aniie cried out, "W-WHY ARE YOU S-SMILING?!"

Monomi laughed and said something, that started the killing game. 

"Well well... Getting some new tingles? The urge of killing? I bet you all do! Now that you've all got a motive, let the games begin!"

Surviving students: 24/24  
Prolouge ended, starting chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky flower fall [DAILY LIFE]

The games have begun. We all looked in fear, looking at each other. Not a cellphone in sight. 

Speaking of cellphones, all our phones have been stripped away. Monomi replaced our cell phones with a "Candy Pad". It contains the map of the school, the rules and regulations, and our student ID. The ID contained a lot of information about us to the point where it got extremely creepy. 

We looked around the school and found some rooms. One hallway lead to the dorms, one leading to he infirmary, one leading to the gym, one leading to the classroom. All the halls also lead us to the dining area, where we each discussed our plans on escaping.

We talked around and got to know each other a bit better. Until, it was time to discuss our plans on escaping. 

Maito first spoke up, "I have a proposal! What if we separate into groups? I'm sure that if we get into groups, we can get along!" His idea wasn't bad, most of us agreed. 

We all settled on getting into groups and having Jín and Katsuko to be in the infirmary. 

While we looked around, me and Nanito found some routes to escape, but they're all sealed up with candy. 

On a side note, Aniie and Tosono have found some photographs of our parents.   
After all that, we've decided to meet up at the dining table again. Zeno was the first to spoke up, "So... Anyone found like, Anything? I just found a fire exit but it was totally sealed." 

Aniie spoke up again, "I found some images of our parents.. But that didn't help much.. Man.. I miss my mom so much.. It hurts. A lot.."

Jeane cried a bit, "I-i do too... She was r-really i-important to me.. Y'know?" He wiped some tears out of his eyes. Everyone sat in silence as Jín placed down a tray. 

"Y-you guys want some tea? In the kitchen w-we've gotten.. E-earl grey, Milk, Matcha Green, Rose and Jasmine!" 

Kita perked up immediately. "OOH! OOH! I WANT JASMINE TEA!" 

"Milk for me.. Aside from that.. Shouldn't we start to head to our dorms.. I can't bother to stay with you idiots." remarked Elliese. We all said our farewells and left.   
I made my way to my room. "Despair hotel?" I thought. "H-hey.. Tatsuya! O-our d-dorms are next to each other! I-isn't t-that great?!" Blurted out Kamani. I nodded in agreement, As I entered my dorm, I found something. 

It was a pink box, A bunny on it. It's as all posh and fancy. A note was attached to it. I didn't read the note and just looked in the box. I let out a gasp. Inside was candy.. To be more specific, Peppermints!! It was amazing! 

It tasted great! I then looked at the note, It said... 

"Dear Tatsuya Togami,   
  
How's the candy? Good? I hope so! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Everyday you will get your daily packaging of candies, And I selected your favourite! I know your favourites are peppermints. So I planned them out! Hope you enjoy it!  
\- Bunnie 🐰"

"Candies? For me? That's a lovely gesture." I thought. I enjoyed my peppermints before preparing to sleep. The monitor screen turned on, there was Monomi. "It is now 10Pm! Which means it is officially nighttime. Secluded areas in the school will be closed! Night night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite~!"

The bed was comfortable, and it's really.. Soft... I instantly fell asleep on the spot. 

The next day I woke up. Jín made some tea again, and Tosono and Laioni made us some breakfast. Today's breakfast seems great! Mushroom soup and biscuits, really fancy. We all chowed down. 

"Eyuck! Manners will you?" Complained Elliese. Katsuko was eating his food like a pig, Guess he was really hungry huh? 

"Ahem! Looks like we will need to find more ways of escape! As we know, the second floor is still locked. So we must try and see the first." Amai said softly. 

We all looked around again, We found a laundromat, The incinerator too. But that was locked. ("I wish I could bring my mom's blade here..." complained Sato. I mean, I can't blame him!)

Jeane found the greenhouse, Inside was amazing! There were white roses, tulips, and vegetables everywhere. Misaya exclaimed, "Look! Marijuana!!" I guess one of her dads planted it.. And I assumed the flowers were planted by Jeane's mother. 

"Look! The roses are still in good condition, It's really lovely!" He exclaimed with joy.

After that long day, I went to my dorm. I got my daily package of peppermints again. Then I got a knock on my door. It was Krius. 

"...Tatsuya.. Come with me. I need your help." she whispered. "I- uhm.. OK?" I blurted. It was late and nighttime will approach soon. 

Krius took me and showed the greenhouse. "...Before you go to sleep.. Can you keep me a promise? Please.. If I...don't make it...Please.. Tell Emi to be alright... I just.. Forget it... Just.. Go to sleep....."

"Oh uhm... OK! See ya tomorrow Krius!" I said. She replied, "Yeah.. See you.. I guess.."

The next day, all of us were here.. Except for Jeane.. I wonder where he could have went? 

I volunteered to go check his room, I knocked on the door. No answer. I continued again.. I assumed he was oversleeping.. I pushed opened the door... And what I saw.. Was something I would never forget.. 

Surviving students: 23/24  
Daily life ended... Deadly life starting...


End file.
